When two hearts become one
by hot-chick down under
Summary: It had been 5 years, 11 months and 8 days since Cameron left House.she now has two daughters with his eyes, getting House comes after Cameron after finding out she had been living in Australia. Can love find a way to bring them back together
1. moving in and out

**I don't own House...so sad**

**When two hearts become one**

**House and cameron all the way**

**Mrated**

A warm, bright sunlight peered over the mountains as it touched it's light over the grand city of Sydney Australia, there was nothing but blue skies and sparkling crystal blue water, birds were singing a song of love and if you listen good enough you might be able to hear the song of a group of orca whales who have been passing by. Another busy day for residents, the streets were always jammed packed with cars as they rushed off to work. Alison Cameron however didn't feel like getting up at all, she was giving up Sydney to live in small area but one of the most beautiful places in all of NSW and that was Bateman's Bay. She had a long drive there too, she was in shambles when she arrived to her beach house right near the beach and only 10 minutes drive to town which was very convienent indeed. Alison had always loved this area, ever since she was a kid her and her two sisters and baby brother Jacqueline, Oddette and Kyle would come here everytime they had a break from their studies and have a ball. But now Alison is on her own with only her baby brother Kyle and her5 year old baby twins Sky and Paige. Oddete and Jacqueline had gone their seperate paths one living in Canada and the other in New Jersey, and New Jersey was the last place that she wanted to be right now, her little brother Kyle promised to stay with her and look after the 3 of them while her two sisters called her every night and they never got off with eachother until 1am in the morning. Alison had everything, supportive family, money, a house but she lacked one thing and that was the love of her life whom she had left over 5 years ago because she just couldn't stand the heartache that man had put her through, it was only a one night stand but it proved to be one of the best night of sex in her life. Alison became pregnant and fled with her brother and two sisters who were living in San Francisco at that time. She gave her letter to cuddy who had known about the pregnency and offered her the job as head of immunology if she ever wanted to come back, Wilson, Foreman and Chase knew about the pregnency as well but Alison made them promise that they wouldn't tell House who had been pinning over Stacey for months. Alison could remember it like it was yesterday, three days after they had slept together, stacey showed up with her sick husband, House became cold and bitter and gave everyone a verbal beating but nobody copped it worse than Alison Cameron, the whole hospital knew she was pregnent because they saw her run to the bathroom every morning but all kept their mouths shut. Wilson comforted Cameron who had reached breaking point on a Friday afternoon when House said something that he shouldn't have and for that Alison punched him in the face in front of everyone in the hospital, Foreman and Chase were completely shocked they had no idea that Alison had the guts to punch him. Cameron finally deciding that enough was enough, she packed up everything, moved out of her apatment and fled to the other side of the country in sunny California to live with her family. They were with her through the birth and together for 2 years they stuck together, Oddete had suggested to move countries because she was planning to move to Canada, that was when Kyle suggested that they migrate to Australia and become an Australian Citizen, so she agreed and within 5 months all was set and the family went to Sydney to live, but after a few months decided to live near the coast because Sydney was too nosiy. Jacqueline had been engaged to Chase after she met him in New Jersey and since then she had lived with him, and Foreman, Chase and Wilson kept in contact with Alison. Cuddy now and again would chat with her over the net or on the phone. The only person who she didn't want to see or talk to was House, she had never forgave him for calling her bitch. Today was the day that all of her family would be coming down for a get together for 3 months.

Chase and Jacquelin had a daughter together and her name was Grace she was only 13 but man was she wise for a teenager. Foreman sent Alison's children some baby clothes and a few toys to play with on their birthdays while Wilson would fly down to Australia once every 3 months to visit, he too loved the coast, he had became addicted to it since the very first time he stepped on the sandy shores of Australia, Wilson always heard that Australia was most famous for it's coastlines and beautiful sceneries now he could believe it.

"Kyle, go grab those boxes!" yelled out Cameron who had just finished tucking in Paige, the house that they have bought was only half completed they had to do her bedroom, the lounge room and the bathroom before she could call it a day. Kyle came in with the lounge while some of his friends came in with the stereo and the surround sound system, the widescreen tv, her three lamps, her king size bed, the large wardrobe and dressing table along with all of the boxes with her prized possessions.

"Man, how much stuff do you have?" asked Chase, he and Jacqueline were engaged and getting married in a few weekd along with Oddette and William.

"Enough to fill up the house" replied Alison who was now along with Kyle's friends organising the lounge room and getting all of the unpacking out of the way

"Odette called, she's flying in tonight, I have to pick her up from Sydney airport,I better start driving up there now and we will stay the night there and hopefully be back here Thusday afternoon" said Oddete's fiance William

"Alright, tell Oddete i said hi" called out Alison. Grace came in to the room after getting off the phone to cuddy.

'Hey Ally, Godmother Lisa wants to talk to you"

"Hey Lisa, thought you were going to call tonight?"

"Yeah, but i want to call early, i've got 3 months off for holiday so i'm planning to fly down sometime next week with Wilson and Foreman you got room for us?"

"Yeah i've got 9 bedrooms , Chase, Jacqueline and Grace are already here and Oddette and William, the are coming in Thursay afternoon, the family are comind down sometime this week" replied Alison

"Oh that's great, how's Sky and Paige?"

"they're doing fine, they're asleep right now, but when they get up they will begging me to put on the tv so they can watch Neighbours and put on Sailor Moon Sailor stars that Foreman bought for them over E-bay last month."

"Man, they love that show, do they have the whole set of Sailor moon on DvD?" asked Lisa

"Yeah, they've got the whole series from one to five, the four seasons are in English but the one that Foreman bought is in Japanese but they've got subtitles, they just don't have the movies yet."

"Oh, well in that case i've got it for ya, bought it last night, it's really good too and i bought a few chick flicks for us women to get together and watch" replied Cuddy

"That's great Lisa, How's House coping?"

"He's still the same, but he's more miserable, ever since you left he's been a wreck" sighed Cuddy

"He doesn't know about his daughters right?"

"No, but he has become supcious, i don't know how long we can keep us this lie Alison, you've got to tell him"

"I can't, not after the way he has treated me, but can you hold tight a little bit longer and wait till i have settled down and put myself together?" asked Alison

"We'll do our very best, right now Wilson and Foreman is guarding my office making sure that House doesn't know who i'm talking to and what are we talking about, but do it quick, we can't hold on for much longer" replied Cuddy

"Ok, tell Foreman and Wilson that i miss them and i'm looking foreward to seeing them again"

"I will and Foreman and Wilson want you to give the girls a hug and give them a kiss from me"

"we'll do, bye" and with that cameron put down the phone and went back to unpacking.

"Night came, Australia's coast was beautiful at this time of year, a beautiful summer day had finished with a spectacular sunset. The waves could be heard from outside along with a few cries from migrating whales, stars were shinning bright and a full moon could be seen over the mountains. Chase, Alison , Jacqueline, Kyle,Grace, Sky and Paige were on the front porche of the beach house, watching the waves, drinking their ice teas and talking. Lamps were on and a few candles flickered againest the night, sleep was not possible, it had been a hot summer day, and the night was muggy. The house had been done thanks to Kyle's friends and the family.

"Beautiful Night, don't you think Robert dear?" asked Jacqueline

"Yeah, Australia is beautiful at this time of year especially down here in the coast, i think having the wedding here will be perfect" replied Chase

"We'll be going up to Wollongong for the wedding, it's got a beautiful view" replied Grace

"right you are sweetheart" replied Chase.

"Well i'm going to put these two devils off to bed" said Alison and went back inside

"Yeah i'm going to call it a night" said Grace

Cameron came back, Chase and Jacqueline were still drinking.

"You should really tell House, Ally, he's starting to get suspicious" said Jacqueline

"yeah, it's nearly been 6 years, i think that's enough torture" added in Chase

"I know, but he should get up off his lazy ass and come down here and apologize

"We know and what he said was inappropriate, but you can't keep this up forever" said Jacqueline

"A kid has the right to know their father"

"They already know about him, they've got photos of him to look at"

"yeah, they have his eyes" replied Chase

"Everytime i look at them they remind me of him, but God that man has hurt me so much" replied alison who was trying so despretely hard to hold back her tears.

"Hey, it's ok to cry Ally, come here" replied Chase and he put his arm over cameron's shoulder as she cried her soul out.

"Well i think we should head to bed, it's 11pm now and we need to prepare food for tommorow when sis and William come" yawned Jacqueline

"Yeah, and i promised to take Grace, Sky and Paige shopping and then we are going to the back and get the horses and go horse riding' said Chase

"Make sure you go easy with your neices they are only5 you know" replied Alison

"and who are going to be 6 in 2 weeks" added in Chase

Chase and Jacqueine had already gone to bed, but Ally stayed up going through her old photos and drinking a glass of wine, she came across an old photo of her and House together, Wilson had took that photo on the night they had slept together, it was on a hospital benefit, she was wearing a slender strapless silver and black gown, House had put his arm around her wasit and placed his chin on her shoulder. This had reduced her to tears, god how much she missed him, she craved his touch and she had the urge to be pressed up againest his body once again. She had surrendered her heart, body and soul to him and he still crushed her, now she couldn't look at any other guy, she had refused to go back in the dating game no matter how hard her sisters tried. There was no other man in the world for her, he was her one and only, He was her life, her desire, her fire that was burning deep down inside of her but what he had done and said to her was totally unforgiveable she had promised herself not to be that way again.

Alison made her way across the hall to get to her bedroom, she stopped at paige and sky's bedroom and peered over at them and smiled, both slept peacefully, they were dead to the world. Both of them had House's eyes, but both of them had different hairstyles, personalities and attitudes. Paige had long curly brown hair while Sky had short sandy hair just like house, Paige was the quiet type, she loved reading books, she was kind, caring honest and she always had a bad habit of apologising. Paige loved to listen to all types of music which included: slow love songs, country, pop vocal, rock, r&b, rap, hiphop,punk, pop rock, electronica and dance and easy listening. She loved watching romantic comedies, chick flicks, family and anime. Paige took after Cameron. Sky however was more like House, she was rebellious, rude but at the same time caring. Sky loved to wear jeans, a pair of sneakers and she always had a t-shirt advertising a rock band while Paige loved to wear long skirts with a stapless top and some sandles. Sky loved to listen to opera, jazz and hard metel rock. She mostlly watched Horror, action,drama,chick flicks,anime and musicals, But one thing they have in common was their love for music, body boarding, swimming, shopping and horse ridding. Both of them played the piano and both of them loved to go to concerts.

Alison then came in to her bedroom and flopped on her empty king size bed, before going to bed she put on a cd by the backstreet boys, right now slow and sad music was the only thing that could put her to sleep while shedding a few tears

_You are my fire_

_the one desire_

_believe when i say_

_i want it that way_

_But we are two worlds apart_

_Can't reach to your heart_

_when you say_

_that i want it that way_

_Tell me why_

_ain't nothin' but a heartache_

_tell me why_

_ain't nothin' but a mistake_

_tell me why_

_i never want to hear you say_

_i want it that way_

_Am i your fire_

_your one desire_

_yes i know its two late_

_but i want it that way_

_tell me why_

_ain't nothin' but a heartache_

_tell me why_

_ain't nothin' but a mistake_

_tell me why_

_i never want to hear you say_

_i want it that way_

_Now i can see that we've fallen apart_

_from the way it used to be, yeah _

_no matter the distance_

_i want you to know that_

_deep down inside of me_

_you are my fire_

_the one desire_

_you are, you are,you are, you are_

_don't want to hear you say.._

_Ain't nothin' but a heartache_

_ain't nothin' but a mistake_

_i wanna hear you say_

_i never want to hear you say_

_i want it that way_

_Tell me why_

_ain't nothin' but a heartache_

_tell me why_

_ain't nothin' but a mistake_

_tell me why_

_i never wanna hear you say_

_i want it that way_

_coz i want it that way..._

After that song had finished playing more sad songs came on while she cried herself to sleep that night like all the other nights before. Songs from Celine Dion, Whitney Houston, LeAnn Rimes, Delta Goodrem, Mariah Carey, Westlife, Backstreet boys, Kelly Clarkson, Hilary Duff and a whole lot more filled the room. It was the only thing that could fill up all the holes in her heart that seemed to open up everyday. She will never be whole again unless she is reunited with the love of her life, but until then she would just have to make good of her time with her family, friends and her children before she goes back to work in Sydney. But no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't get House's face out of her mind, Alison's pain was in no doubt slowly but painfully driving her to her death.


	2. reflecting and finding out

**_Hope you liked the first chapter_**

_**Chase had been dating Jacqueline for 13 years, they had a long distance relationship and decided to wait until Grace was in her teens before they got engaged, Chase got 3 months off Holiday so he and Jacqueline can come down and visit Cameron**_

_**Cameron left house 5 years ago and its going on to 6 years, it's December**_

_**hope that clears up any confusion on with the story**_

Meanwhile back in New Jersey in Princeton Plainsbro teaching hospital Dr Gregory House just stared up at the skies from the balcony, with a bottle of scotch. He was thinking about Cameron and the day that she finally reached breaking point, he knew his was asking for it and knew that he desereved it. How could he have been such an idiot?

Wilson didn't speak to him for days, Cuddy yelled at him while Chase and Foreman insulted him. Things got worse when Cameron decided to pack up and leave, but this time she didn't tell him, she didn't even leave him a letter, she left him without saying goodbye he had to hear it from Cuddy, he could remember it all too well.

**5 years, 11 months and 8 days ago**

_YOU ARE SUCH AN ASSHOLE!_

_"yeah that's what they call me"_

_"you have no right to tell me what i can and what i can't do to my life!"_

_"Techncally, i'm your boss so that gives me every right"_

_"STOP PINNING OVER YOUR DAMN GIRLFRIEND AND GET ON WITH THE CASE!"_

_"My aren't we bossy, coming from a woman who was screaming and moaning out my name"_

_"AND i'm starting to regret sleeping with you because i now see that you are Heartless, selfish, cruel BASTARD, who only cares about his damn self!"_

_"And you are a wheeping, self centered bitch!"_

_WHACK!_

_House fell down after being punched in the face by Cameron in front of the whole hospital, Cuddy had her mouth covered and Wilson and Foreman came over to Cameron grabbing both of her arms so she wouldn't rip him to pieces, but she was struggling to break free_

_"YOU LYING SON OF A BITCH, YOU FILTHY SCUMBAG, STREET ASS BASTARD, I HATE YOU NOBODY DESERVES TO SUFFER MORE THAN YOU I HOPE YOU'RE DEAD!" "DEAD, AND I'M GLAD THE WHOLE HOSPITAL WAS HERE TO SEE THIS!"_

_Cameron ran out of the hospital in tears, the nurses followed her outside and comforted her, Wilson, Foreman, Cuddy and Chase came out and comforted her, they couldn't believe that she finally reached breaking point, not that they couldn't blame her she had taken in alot of cruel insults by him._

_"Hey calm down Al, i'm sure we could fix this" said Cuddy_

_"Fix? huh! that guy cares for no one but his all damn self!" yelled Foreman_

_"calm down everyone, this is no good for the baby" replied Wilson_

_"Guys i appreciate everything, but i've decided to leave and take the children with me, he can't love another and i'm sure he won't love his own kids"_

_"Are you sure about this Cameron" asked Cuddy_

_"yeah, i can't take it anymore, you've got my letter" _

_"yeah, if you ever want to come back i have a job as head of immunology"_

_"I doubt that, i'm going to live in San Francisco with my family"_

_"whoa, whoa, that's on the other side of the country" replied Foreman_

_"What about House and his kids?" asked Wilson_

_"He doesn't have to know and i don't want any of you to tell him"_

_"ok, tell Jacquline that i love her and i miss our little girl" replied Chase_

_"yeah, i will"_

_"but i have to know it you guys would be all god parents to these children, because chase is going to ber their uncle in a few years time and i want all of you to be involved"_

_"we'll be honoured" replied Foreman_

_Cameron never showed up for work the next day, she had left and moved to San Francisco, the next week her apartmant was cleaned up and all of her things went to San Francisco. House became more and more frustrated and went straight to Cuddy_

_"Were the hell is Cameron, she hasn't been in for two weeks and i need my coffee"_

_"Don't bother asking for her house"_

_"oh, you're still mad at me for that incident with Cameron, she'll come back"_

_"No house, she's not coming back...ever"_

_"Why? She doesn't want to see me all of a sudden?"_

_"No, she's left the hospital...and this city"_

_"You're kidding right?"_

_"no, i got her letter a few days before the incident, Foreman, Wilson and Chase helped her move out of her apartment, we don't know where she has gone, probably half way across the country, maybe in a different country, we don't know, but we know why...but you will never know why because you ain't worth the heartache now get the hell out of my office" replied cuddy_

_House went out of the office feeling like he had a dagger in his heart, he had went to far and now he wished he never said a word to her now he will never get to see her again._

_**The present day**_

Even to this day he had no idea why she left, no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't figure out why and it was tearing him up inside Cameron was right nobody deserved to suffer more than him. Him and his big mouth. Chase had left for 3 months, to meet up with his fiance in Australia. He had started to get suspicous of everyone, Wilson always left once every three months for two weeks to go overseas, Foreman always bought baby clothes and other things and always sent them overseas and Cuddy was always secretly talking to someone over the phone or on the internet and everytime he would come in she will quickly end the conversation and waved him off. He knew that they were all keeping something from him...he just didn't know what. God how he wished he could turn back time and fix everything, he was such a fool to believe that Stacey would ever leave her husband for him, he was such a fool to let Cameron go.

"Reflecting on the past?" called out Wilson

"hmmp" was all he got from his best friend

"Well you won't be seeing me, Foreman or Cuddy for three months"

"why, you hate me too?

"No, we need a break, we're going to Australia, to Chase's and Cameron's sister Jacqueline's wedding OPPS!"

"Cameron's sister? Chase is marrying Cameron's sister?"

"oh shit!'

"why didn't you tell me, is Cameron there?"

"yes she is, she's been living there for 4 years and 2 months, she moved there with her brother Kyle after she spent 1 year and 9 months in San Francsico" replied Wilson who was looking down at his feet.

"who else knew?"

"Everyone but you"

House than stormed out of the room and made his way down to cuddy's office.

"ok, i better follow him" sighed Wilson

"YOU KNEW ABOUT CAMERON DIDN'T YOU!"

"yes i did" replied Cuddy

"took you a whie figure it out" replied Foreman in a bitter tone"

"so you kept it all from me?"

"she didn't want you to know, beacause you would come after her, she hasn't forgiven you" said Wilson from behind

"Is there anything else that i don't know about"

"yeah, there is other major things that you don't know about, but that's up to Cameron if she want's to tell you or not"

"so, what am i suppose to do, come with ya and apologize to her?

"that's a start" replied Foreman

"i'm not going to like this, but is there room for me?" asked House

"we've got you booked on our flight to Australia, meet us at the airport at gate 34 at 7:30 and don't be late otherwise we're leaving without you" replied Cuddy

Everyone left Cuddy's office except for House

"Hey Cuddy"

cuddy lifted her head up "yes house?"

"all those coversations on the net and the phone, you were talking to Cameron and Wilson was flying down to Australia to visit her right?"

"yeah, and you better hope to god you got some shorts and swimming trunks with ya, Australia can be scorching hot at this time of year"

House turned around with wide eyes

"Oh didn't i tell ya, it's Summer over there and sometimes it can get to its 40s, thank god Cameron lives near the beach" replied Cuddy and want back to her last amounts of paper work before she wen home to pack.

House came back to his townhouse that night, he had to pack for his 3 month trip to the land down under, it took him ages to find his shorts and swimming trunks, he put in his pyjamers in, along with a few jeans, shirts and his other possesions, Cuddy had given him three months supply of Vicodin and she had alerted the Australian authorities about his condtion and the whole of Sydney airport was alerted about it. In his shoulder bag that he planned to take with him was his magazenes, his gameboy, portable tv, his ipod and his tennis ball. He had never been to Australia before and was looking foreward to see its beauties but at the same time he was scared half to death, it had been 5 years, 11 months and 8 days since he saw Cameron and he didn't know what to expect

Will she ever find it in her heart to open up and let him back in and what will happen when he gets there?


	3. Living in the land down under

**Thankyou for the revewss, i'm trying hard to get the chapters done, here's chapter 3**

**We're Living in the Land Down Under**

Morning came and the sunlight slipped into Sky's and Paige's bedroom, both of them had been up since five in the morning talking about things...but mostly about their dad.

"I wonder if daddy knows about us sis" said Paige who was reading one of her charmed books. "Nah, mum never told dad that she was having us, where do we come from"

"i dunno, mummy says she won't tell us until we older" replied Paige

"awwww, that's not fair!" whinned Sky

"stop being a baby sis"

"i can if i wanna, it's a fwee country after all"

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

"IS NOT"

"IS TOO!"

"Oh forget it, i'm going to wake mummy up, me hungry" said Paige who was rubbing her belly

"wait for me!" whinned Sky and followed her sister into their mother's bedroom.

**Back in the states**

House was woken up a three thirty by his rotten leg, but for the first time he was happy about it, he had to get up, get changed, grab a bite to eat and head his way down to the airport, Wilson agreed to pick him up and five. Man who would have thought he had to chase after a woman to a totally different hemisphere. New country, New rules, things to do and see, places to check out, things to bring home with him. While going through his wallet an old crumpled photo had fallen out. _Hello what's this? _thought House and he picked up the photo and he closed his eyes very slowly when he saw who was in that photo, it was the photo of him and cameron together on the night of the benefit, it was also the night when he had made love to Cameron for the very first time, he remembered everything the exploring of hands and tounges, her soft skin, the scent of her wild Strawberry shampoo and the senation of having their bodies pressed up againest eachother while the candle light flickered. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realised Foreman and Wilson had arrived.

"Ah nothing like looking back on the past and regretting the things that you said and did" said Wilson

"WILSON! YOU SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF ME!"

"Well that's what you get from being an ass" replied Foreman

"Shut up Foreman"

"Make me Grandpa, you didn't deserve her then and you sure as hell don't deserve her now, not after all of the shit you had put her through, i'll be dammed if she takes you back!" retorted Foreman who was trying really hard to control the urge to punch him.

"Ok, that's enough, we better get going otherwise we're going to miss our flight and cuddy will hit the roof, she's already at the airport"

It was now about 6:30 and Cuddy was slowly pacing around the room _where the hell are they? _she thought her patience was wearing thin, she wanted to see Paige and Sky, her two adorable yet mischievous goddaughters. She was going to be a bridesmaid at the wedding , it was going to be a double wedding, Chase with Jacqueline and Oddette with William, one already has a child with another on the way while the other couple was 2 months pregnent, but that meant Cameron would be the only one in her family with kids and who hasn't found a new man in her life since House, well at least she was finally going to tell him the truth, but the big question is how would he react? One look at the girls and he would know straight away that they are his, after all they both have his piercing crytstal blue eyes no one can miss it! Her thoughts were then interupted by her cell phone, speak of the devil it was her two god daughters.

"HI Lisa!" yelled Paige and Sky over the phone

"Well Good morning to you too"

"umm, it's afternoon here, Aussie is a few hours ahead of you"

"oh right, keep on forgetting that. How's your mummy?

"Fine, she met a guy last night, he's name is Stephen"

"AND HE'S HOT!"

"I mean like really, really, really ,REALLY HOT!" yelled out Sky

"Oh really?" asked an awkward Cuddy _Great, just Great, now we are in for it!_ thought Cuddy to herself

"are you coming?"

"yep, along with your god fathers and a friend of ours"

"who is he?"

"well can you keep this to yourself?"

"sure and we won't tell mummy"

"Ok, you're daddy is coming"

"REALLY! YAY! DADDY'S COMING"

"oh don't yell it out, your mother will hear us"

"no she won't Stephen took her out for a surf and out for some lunch he's so nice with us and mummy is very happy, haven't seen her this happy in ages"

"oh ok" sighed Cuddy. Now they were in BIG TROUBLE. They had found themselves caught up in the middle of a developing love triangle and knowing House this ain't going to be pretty and knowing Cameron it's all going to turn into heartache again and this time she didn't know if she could handle that again..

"Alright i gotta go now, you tell mummy i said hi, and don't tell her about your dad coming down"

"yes Lisa, we won't bye bye"

"bye bye sweethearts"

Cuddy was now horrified, she didn't know that Cameron found herself a man, this was going to turn out ugly, she had to tell Foreman and Wilson right away

"Hey Cuddy!" called out Foreman

"Hey guys, House glad you made it on time"

"whatever" replied House

"Come on, the plane's boarding" said a very excited Wilson

House went in front of them, cuddy, grabbed Wilson and Foreman for a quick talk

"what do you want cuddy?" asked Foreman

"We are in HUGE Trouble"

"why? something happened?" asked Wilson

"yeah, Cameron has found herself a man"

"WHAT!" yelled out Foreman

"That's impossible" said a surprised Wilson

"Nope, paige and Sky told me over the phone this morning he met her last night Aussie time, he took her out for a surf and for some lunch and apperently he's pretty good with the kids"

"oh god, that's not good, but hey maybe it will blow over"

"I doubt it, this is going to end in heartache"

Little did they know that House had overheard the whole conversation, he sank back down in his seat, Cameron has found someone new? No way, she couldn't have gotten over him. But then something cliked in his mind, kids? Cameron doesn't have any kids, unless, on that night when they made love she must've gotten herself pregnent with his kids, whoa , whoa, kids that is plural she has twins. The kids were his, he was the father of her children and she never told him and now she had found someone new. How could she do this to him, Cuddy, Wilson, Chase and Foreman all knew about it and they didn't tell him. How could they do this to him?

But then again, all of this wouldn't have happen if he wasn't such a blind fool.

"Hey Greg" said Wilson who came back with a packet of chips and two cans of coke

"I'm the father of Cameron's children aren't i?"

"How did you know?"

"I overheard you guys, cameron met someone and when cuddy said kids i did the math"

"oh boy, it's about time you did learn the truth"

"and you knew all along"

"yeah, the whole hospital knew she was pregnent, except for you you were too busy pinning over Stacey that you didn't see how much pain you were putting her through"

"there goes my chances on getting the love of my life back, what have i done?" sighed House

"Hey buddy don't give up hope, it will work out all right in the end, just have faith. When you get there don't be an ass, support her, talk to her and open your heart out to her and who knows maybe she will take you back, at least you get to see your daughters"

"What are their names?

"Paige and Sky, both have your eyes, both play the piano, both go to concerts, both have a love of music, both love swimming, both love horse ridding but then again Paige takes after her mother and Sky takes after you, man you should see all of the t-shirts she loves her rock bands"

"that's definetly my type of gal, you got a photo of them?

"Hold on for a sec, i think i got one here, got it taken a month ago on my last visit, i'm their god father, so is Foreman and Cuddy is their godmother and chase...well he's their uncle in a few days time. We're going to have a double wedding, Cameron's two sisters are getting married, Chase is with Jacqueline the eldest and William is with the youngest...Oddette. Both have got a baby on the way, and chase already has a daughter. She's thirteen years of age, Grace, maybe if things go good between you two, we might be able to have a tripple wedding!"

"As if, but at least there's some hope to hold on to, these kids,they look adorable" replied House

"yeah, but they can be little devils sometimes"

_**Meanwhile in Australia**_

Cameron had came back home with Stephan, they had been the best of friends since highschool, they always thought of eachother as brother and sister, and he was William's best man.

"Hey Will my man, where's the bride to be? asked Stephen

"I'm here Steve" replied Oddette

"where's Paige and Sky, i got them those surf clothes that they wanted"

"You mean those clothes at the surf shop, that's very expensive" replied Cameron

"nah, guy owed me, got them a few handbags, some jeans, t shirts, dangling earings, keyrings, new surf gear, the whole lot! They will look like the funkiest chicks in school"

"oh, that's great, thankyou, just put them in my secret stash of gifts, and i will wrap them up soon"

"Robert, hey" yelled out William

"Hey Will" How was Hawii surf?"

"oh pretty good mate"

Grace came out with Paige and Sky who were feasting on iceblocks, Jacqueline was cooking in the kitchen, everyone was here and they were all waiting for Cuddy, Wilson and Foreman to show up, but what they all knew except for Cameron was that House was coming down as well, they had finally decided that enough was enough, they had to find a way to get House and Cameron back together even if it will kill them

The doorbell then rang.

"I'll get it, yelled Paige

"Hi Lisa, hi Eric, hi Jimmy"

"hey kiddos, missed ya" said Wilson

"give Foreman a big hug"

"give Lisa a kiss

"It's great to see ya again" said Jaqueline who was now with Chase

Oddette and William were both standing together and stephen was taking in their stuff

"Hi House" said Jaqueline and Oddette, both sisters gave him a light peck on the cheek, he could get used to this

"you must be Cameron's sisters"

"right you are, and these are your lovely yet devious daughters Paige and Sky"

Everyone turned around and they all witnessed a very tender moment

Both father and daughters stared at eachother's eyes for several minutes, never before in his life he had seen something so beautiful and he felt for the first time ever tears in his eyes.

"Daddy?" asked Paige

"Is that really you?" asked Sky

"yeah, muffincakes, i'm your daddy"

"DADDY!" yelled the twins and both of them rushed to his arms and gave him a huge hug which made him felt really good inside. Tears began to go down Cuddy's cheeks, Jaqueline and Oddette gave them soft looks and all the men gave approving looks everyone was touched.

"you going to see mummy now?" asked Paige

"yeah your mummy and i have alot to talk about"

"she's in the room" replied Stephen

"I thought you were her boyfriend?"

"moi? no way, she's a very dear friend of mine, i'm william's best man"

"oh ok"

Jacqueline came up to him and patted him on the shoulder, i think it's time you should speak to her now, good luck.

House nodded and went into Cameron's bedroom, Cameron was doing her hair, so he could only see her back.

"Just a minute i'm nearly done" said Cameron who had just finished applying her makeup.

She then turned around and only to be looked straight into the eyes by no other than Dr Gregory House, she gasped when she saw him.

Was this a dream?

Did he actually come all the way down here to see her?

"Is her dream of being his one and only finally about to come true?

**Thankyou**

**reviews are needed before i can start writing again**

**Next...House and Cameron talk things through and become one, wedding bells are heard as the tripple wedding starts to be prepared**

**plus there is 2 major twists **


	4. Nothing as foul as your ex

**Thanks**

**I made Sky and Paige mature because I based their characters on my two six year old cousins and they are very mature because I was the one who raised them.**

**Chapter 4**

**Nothing as foul as your ex**

Cameron and House just stared at each other for a few moments, it had been nearly six years since they saw each other and just to have them in the same room had disaster written all over it!

"House"

"Cameron"

Alison felt like jumping out of her bedroom window, but her mind, body and heart had different plans.

House looked over her, she had changed, the light in her eyes was gone, her bright red cheeks had gone pale and her tone was flat...no emotion

"I suppose you met my growing family" said Cameron finally breaking the tension

"Yeah, didn't know the wombat could actually pick up a chick" replied House

"Oh no, my sister married him because he has great hair" retorted Cameron

"Really?"

"NO!

"How come you never told me that I was the father of your kids?"

"How could I?"

"You never even said goodbye"

"Because you would find some way to get me back, I already got a verbal beating, don't want another one" retorted Cameron

"Look, I never mean to hurt you, it was just a slip of the tongue"

"Right, like all of them other insults you've thrown at me in the past"

"Well, answer my question"

"I didn't want you to know about me pregnancy, you would probably ask for a DNA sample to try and prove I was lying"

"Oh, so you kept it a secret" replied House

"How could it be a secret, when the whole hospital knew?"

"Well...um, ok, ok maybe I was being selfish and self-centered" said House

"You were more than that, you showed me that you were a monster, you crushed me and it took a while to heal these wounds, my kids were always watching me cry my eyes out while my sisters comforted me, words can cut deep House"

Cameron sat down on her bed, but she stared at the ocean that could be seen outside her window.

"What you did to me was completely unforgivable"

House now was started to mentally kick himself, Wilson warned him but he didn't listen and now he felt guiltier he never knew just how much he hurt her. He sat down on the bed next to her and placed his hand over hers. Alison then turned her head around the other side, she didn't want to look into those Crystal blue eyes, but House touched her chin and turned her towards him.

"Ever since you left I couldn't live with myself, I never looked at another woman since you left"

"Well Way to go! You still have Stacey"

"I told her to go back to mark because my heart, body and soul belongs to someone else"

Cameron slowly turned her full body around was House actually serious?

House ran down the back of his hand softly down Cameron's cheek, tears were starting to go down her eyes; she could no longer fight her emotions.

"It took me a long time to realize what I have done and I had to find out the hard way, I already lost you twice I don't want to loose you again and if means chasing you to another country, into a totally different setting then I will do it if it means finding a way back to your heart again and I ..." but House never got to say those words Cameron already knew. She jumped into his warm arms letting her emotions pour out and House knew he had done the right thing

"I love you so much"

"How about we let your family wait for another hour and we catch up on the good and sometimes steamy times" said house wagging his eyebrows suggestively

"Considerate it done but I will give you more than that" said Cameron who had already started to work the on the buttons.

Meanwhile outside the bedroom, Odette, Jacqueline, William, Chase, Wilson, Grace, Foreman, Cuddy, Stephen, Paige and Sky were all waiting in the lounge room. Paige and Sky were both staring into the TV screen watching the Sailor Moon movies that Cuddy had bought for them.

"It's been one hour and thirty five minutes what are they doing?" asked Foreman

"Probably making it up to each other" replied Chase

"What does Uncle Robby mean by that? Asked Paige

"Good one Blondie" said Grace

"Well...um, you know...mummy your mother will tell you when you get older"

"Robert, don't say anything adult in front of the little ones" called out Jacqueline

"It's great to see them together" said Wilson

"If they are together" retorted Cuddy

"Hey where is Sky? Asked Stephen

"And where is page"

"OH NO!"

Cameron and House were lying in tangled sheets, clothes scattered all over the place, House was playing with Cameron's hair that had her head on his chest and sighing with deep content.

"Mummy that was a blast" said Cameron she was clearly exhausted and who wouldn't be after having mind blowing sex

"You were always good in bed, a definite goddess" replied House

They had been so content in each other's embrace that they didn't notice Paige and Sky who was standing there eyes wide open

"OH MY GOD, House!" yelled Cameron who was quickly pulling the sheets over her body

"Kids, this is a private moment between your mother and me"

Sky and Paige quickly closed the door and ran out, "sis" said Paige

"What"

"Next time we knock"

"How come daddy and mummy had no clothes on?" asked Paige

"Well...um sometimes a couple get together, they um...roll around in bed...um...and sometimes they have no clothes on" replied Odette

"You'll understand when you're older" replied Grace

"I don't wanna grow up" both sisters said which made everybody laugh.

The next couple of days were crazy, with the triple wedding in 3 weeks things were already under way, food and wines were being chosen, different types of flowers were taken in, the church was booked, reception at Dunes was booked, the cake was underway, limos were booked and everything was under way except for one thing the dresses.

"I feel wired in a pink dress YAK!" said Sky

"Now Sky behave yourself" smirked Odette, I know that pink isn't your favorite color but you don't have to be so up tight about it"

"She is just like her father" said a blissful Cuddy who looked like a million bucks in her Hollywood glamour Mr. K sea blue strapless dress.

All of the ladies were trying on their clothes, Grace had left early because she had to check on the reception, and the ladies all looked glamorous in their sea blue strapless gowns now the only person who was missing was Cameron.

"Why is she taking forever?" asked Paige.

"Well muffin cake your mother is the bride, your aunties look fantastic in their wedding gowns but I know your mother is way prettier" said Cuddy.

Cameron then stepped out and boy did she make mouths drop. She had a crystal Silver one strap gown with a very long train; she had her mother's white gloves with real golden buttons. Plus you had a ton of jewels waiting for her along with a tiara that her best friend Gloria picked up for her in a store in L.A where all of the celebrities get their jewels.

"Wow, mummy looks pretty" said Paige.

"yeah daddy would pass out" replied Sky,

Another long day had ended and the whole family was sitting outside on the back porch watching the waves go by, the stars were out and shining if only every night was like this.

"So Robert what were you like before you met me?" asked Jacqueline.

"Oh he was quite the ladies man" replied Greg.

"Yeah he was flirting with every hot chick in sight, he even slept with your sister" added in Wilson

"Yeah Ally told me about that, I just laughed in her face, but Robert the thought of you with other women, do I have to act jealous?"

"What did House do to you? asked Chase.

"What are you talking about, I said nothing!" retorted House

Everyone had gone to bed except for Houseand Cameronthey had been talking for quite a bit when the doorbell rang. House and Cameron were in the middle of sharing a passionate kiss and were in no mood the get up.

"Don't answer it Ally" groaned House who had was now kissing her neck.

"Paige will probably get it huffed" Ally and her hands traveled down his chest down to his jean buckle. Paige and Sky slowly got out of bed when they heard the bell rang.

"Who would be calling at this time of night?" grumbled Sky she had her black boxers on with another rock band T-shirt on.

"Oh stop being a mole" retorted Paige who had a purple tweety bird night dress on.

They opened up the door to find a tall slender woman with short dark hair with a simple dress on.

"Hello, is this the Cameron resident?" asked the lady

"Sure is and soon to be renamed the "House" resident" replied Paige

"Yeah I'm Sky and this is my sister Paige, we are the daughters of Dr Gregory House and Alison Cameron"

"Wait you're Greg's children"

"DUH I said that just now what are you deaf?" retorted Sky.

"Wait a sec, how do you know our dad?" asked Paige

"Well I was in a relationship with him once long before he met your mother"

The lady came into the room and looked around; Grace had come out to see who the kids were talking to.

"Who the Hell are you, strangers can't come in the house" said Grace

"I'm no stranger to your soon to be uncle" replied the lady

"So who are you?"

Cuddy came out of her bedroom only to stop dead in her tracks with a look of horror on her face. "Oh God no"

"Oh yeah, for all of you who don't know me I'm Stacey Warner, the ex girlfriend of House and I'm here for a little holiday, I just need a place to stay for the next few weeks"

**That was the first twist, second will be out in the next chapter, sorry I took so long. DAMN Assignments. Thank you for all of your reviews but I need some more and if you have any ideas please feel free to contribute I would really love to hear it.**


End file.
